


Family

by DarayFlair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone deserves nice things, F/M, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Clary Fray, Hurt Jace Wayland, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Sharing a Bed, Song: Family (Mother Mother), Songfic, Swearing, That includes you reading these tags., Training, Two Minds One Body, cuddle puddle, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarayFlair/pseuds/DarayFlair
Summary: This is my first songfic because why not try new things! The song is ‘Family’ by Mother Mother. It is a regular slow patrol night out, followed by drinks at Pandemonium, then surprise demons after but I wrote it all out of order to follow the lyrics. *shurg* I am just all sorts of fun like that. Hopefully it makes sense. It’s the unique ways each person loves and cares for each other in their chosen family: Jace, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Clary, and Magnus.WARNINGS: Implied Drinking. Cursing. Usual demon killing violence.They is my family, they is my familyThey might be crazy, but they is my familyYou can't get to them unless you get through me...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot thank [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht) enough for helping with the first part of this fic to actually be understandable and my beta [volunteer_of_hufflepuff](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/volunteer_of_hufflepuff/pseuds/volunteer_of_hufflepuff) for having endless patience and helpfulness.  
>  **  
> WARNINGS: Implied Drinking. Cursing. Usual demon killing violence.  
>  **  
> It has taken me basically a year to write this fic. It is the longest thing I have written to date too! This fic was inspired by the amazing cuddle fic found here:[In somno veritas (In sleep lies the truth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121197/chapters/45439447) by [lawsofchaos.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos) As well, a song of the same name, Family, by Mother Mother that came on at a crazy hour of the night.  
>   
> This fic is dedicated to all the wonderful people that help make this world one big family in their own way <3 Home is where your family is, and family is whatever you decide to make it. I found y'all a year ago all over Discord and it’s changed my life in all the best ways. My old, new, and future fandom friends have become the treasures of my life.  
> This one is for you FandomFam <3 <3 <3****

##  **Family**

_They got my blood up in their veins  
I get a cut, they feel my pain  
They got my heart, they got my soul  
They know the stuff nobody knows_

_The people are staring and talking in whispers  
_ _"Hey what's with the strange breed?"_

_They is my family, they is my family  
_ _They might be crazy, but they is my family  
_ _You can't get to them unless you get through me  
_ _You fuck with them, you fuck with me_

We could feel our hearts beating in tandem. Adrenalin pounding through our veins and unwavering strength consuming our bond. Together confirming that we were both alright. 

We let loose two arrows consecutively then jumped onto the nearest closed trash bin. The screeching of a Raum demon confirmation that our arrow had hit our mark. We had left everyone the opening they needed to strike and Alec enough time to get to higher ground. There were five of them left. It wasn’t an easy fight, but one we could handle. Usually.

Taking stock of the situation with quick glances, we finished off two demons. One had tried to sneak around Izzy’s whip to land a hit on her neck. The other too focused on Clary and Simon, trying to swipe both their legs out from underneath them.

_To your left!_

In a surprisingly coordinated move, Jace rolled past one of the demons, cleanly removing its slimy claw then spiked tail. Jace whipped around, a little unsteady on his feet, in time to block the next blows from two other demons. Just barely. 

_W_ _ell, fuck_.

We took a steadying breath and refocused.

Izzy was covering Clary and Simon decently. Her whip kept the demons from landing a hit on either of them. They were holding their own, but Izzy’s stance was a bit lower than usual. She seemed steady otherwise. Izzy had obviously had more than she let on but would call for help if she needed us. She didn’t. Clary and Simon were the most sober at this point. Clary hadn’t wanted to drink more than one tonight since Simon wasn’t at all. At least we didn’t have to worry too much more than usual about those two. What they lacked in training was made up for in spunk. The trio took out two of the demons together flawlessly.

The next three arrows released hit the two demons approaching from both sides. We took them out one after the other with quick strikes from Jace’s seraph blade. Only four left. Alec shot down one that was getting too close to them for comfort.

_Shit, cover Izzy._

We started to move towards her when Clary’s body hit us hard. 

_We had had this!_

The last arrow hit it’s target, of course, but it caused the Raum to flail out in a way that Clary didn’t expect. Blindsided, she got thrown across the alley into us. We landed in a heap of limbs, ichor, and trash on the pavement. At least we braced her fall. We shook our head, trying to clear it. Our lungs burned from all the air forced out.

Clary’s wide eyes met ours as she tried to recover quickly, but she couldn’t sit up straight without wincing, holding an arm around her ribs. We hastily drew an _iratze_ as the others rushed to help her too. Simon called out her name. Izzy moved into a protective stance in front of Clary.

Simon doubled his efforts with an animalistic snarl, all claws, and fangs. The last three demons surrounded Simon. He needed extra cover. Jace lunged after him.

_Crap!_

Each brisk step Alec took rattled the trash bins’ lids, ending with a jump off the last one. We had to help him.

_Alec, we got this!_

We picked up our pace and barreled headfirst into the demon horde. We drew our extra blades and headed into the fray.

_Damn it, Jace!_

Ridiculous _parabatai_ , intent on saving them all on their own. Just not without his help. Alec grabbed the collar of Jace’s jacket to meet the demons head on together. 

Between the two of us at our peak, we could take on three Raum demons with minimal damage. Right now? After a few drinks it is always a close call but doable. Lunging together, we messily sliced at the demon to Jace’s right.

“Jace!”

“Alec!”

Our names held too many mixed emotions to parse out right now. We landed a fury of blows on two of the demons alternating strikes and targets seamlessly. The third was focused on the girls giving our side the advantage. 

The bond was wide open between us now. Battle raged through our blood. Two souls bared within a secret haven that made it one. Made us one. Our breathing matched with our heartbeats, fast but steady. We swung around each other, using momentum to synchronize our blades. Backs pressing together and pushing apart. A comforting grounding point. A weight leaning heavier right. A jolt forward to match one back. Take off the demon to the right's arm. Feigning to the left to duck. Check Izzy. Sharp pain. Breathe. Check Clary. To the left. Killing blow. Breathe. Forward. Burning. Right. Uppercut. Hit. Jace. Breathe. Alec. Burning.

“Alec?” A hand on my sword arm and a pained question made me come to a stuttering halt. My vision was skewed from the bond running so openly between us. I had to blink a few times to put Jace into focus. He was gripping my right shoulder tightly. I was holding onto his. My mouth started moving before I told it to, “Jace?”

_We’re hurt_.

Every question answered before it truly needed asking. Heat ran all down one left arm. The side of a head was throbbing. For a few seconds the pain made us both dizzy. The bond was dimming now that the fight was over, though it never really leaves us. It was just quiet enough to keep our souls where they belong. Our consciousness slowly became our own again. Jace was Jace and I am Alec.

_It hurts. By the Angel, it hurts!_

My left side. It burned and stung painfully from when I had blocked a demon and another took the opening I had left by stabbing its claws into me. The world tilted.

“What’s…damage Clary, Simon?” Izzy’s voice was jolting.

It violently pulled us apart, but I still missed Clary’s answer, “…hard…have a concussion.”

“…rune for that?” Simon was right behind them. They all sounded okay. I could sense movement to my right, them walking towards us.

_Where was Jace?_

His face filled my vision suddenly, “Alec…heal...”

I nodded, trying to agree with him. I was pretty sure he needed a healing rune or five. He was bleeding from his head. The amount of blood made the wound look worse than it probably was. Regardless, Clary’s right that he might have a concussion. I reached for him to check the wound myself. He needed an _iratze_ and maybe an _amissio_ too. My hand missed his face when my legs started to give out. Jace quickly caught me under my good arm and tried to pull me somewhere. He was pulling me rougher than he usually did, stumbling slightly. I couldn’t hold back a groan. Izzy straightened up when she came into view. She was definitely using Clary for balance more than she should. Simon was fine, a bloody mess but fine.

I realized then that all four were staring apprehensively at me. Right. I had better figure this out if we ever planned on making it home tonight. I looked over each of them carefully. Jace was still swaying and blinking hard while holding onto me and Clary. He was pretending to be okay for her sake but failed miserably. We could both tell he was not okay. The lack of gushing blood from his abdomen was an improvement from the usual. Izzy and Simon each had an arm around Clary. Despite being the trained warriors, no one would be impressed by us. I shook my head, attempting to stop their voices from fading in and out. I needed to focus and figure out where all the blood was coming from. Izzy was unscathed. It wasn’t Simon. Clary maybe?

I seized Clary’s shoulder, pulling her abruptly towards me. “You okay?” She didn’t get a chance to answer.

“Alec, you took a claw to your left arm, Clary a hit to the ribs, and Jace a knock to the head. I am more than fine seeing as nothing even came close to me and I didn’t go running towards it either!” Izzy doesn’t sound as annoyed by all that as I would. In fact, she was kind of laughing about it as she wiped ichor off Simon’s face with her sleeve. 

Clary wasn’t laughing as she put an _iratze_ on Jace’s neck. The blood flow began to slow from his head but not his hands.

_It was not my blood._

“Alec?” Clary looked concerned, “Jace, did you… _iratze_?”

“Obviously!” Jace snapped indignantly, “…weak venom.” He pushed Clary’s _stele_ away from him, tightening his grip on my arm. It was hard to say who was dizzy or why. Blood loss or impact trauma. Jace started to sway again or maybe I did. Clary could help Jace though.

“Clary, help Jace.” It came out wrong. Demanding almost. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Clary’s voice was strangely comforting while Jace kept grumbling about something under his breath I couldn’t quite hear. His heartbeat started to slow, falling into sync with mine again. He wasn’t too upset then. Jace put another _iratze_ on Clary’s ribs.

Simon looked at a loss as to who to help, but somehow seemed to be helping everyone at once.

Izzy gave me a small side hug, “We’re all good, big brother.”

My arm couldn’t move to hug her back so I settled for placing my head on top of hers. Izzy’s hair was a bit frizzy. I was probably getting ichor in her hair. Everyone minus Izzy was covered in varying amounts of ichor and blood. Izzy and Clary were a little sweaty and dirty from the fight, Clary more than Izzy, but at most they’d have some bruises and soreness for a few hours. Someone helped get most of the stinging ichor off of Simon’s face and hands. He needed fresh blood to heal without scarring. Magnus will have some.

I couldn’t help smiling at the motley mess that we were. It was easy to be happy knowing that we were all in one piece no matter how ridiculous we looked. Magnus’ voice chuckled in the back of my head: _Shadowhunter patrolling seems oddly reminiscent of a bunch of hooligan teenagers stumbling around in the dark_.

He really wasn’t wrong.

“We need to go home.” I couldn’t get this stupid grin off my face or stop the next words from slurring out, “I want to see Magnus.”

“Okay.” Jace’s _stele_ tickled the numb skin above my left collarbone. We lost what little balance we had when he pushed too hard against me. Our bodies started slipping downwards and to the side. I reached out with both of my arms to grab on to anything, hissing when it hurt to move. Somehow he managed to propel us forward without falling. He was practically yelling in my ear as my feet started moving forward of their accord, “Magnus will fix it. Clary! Come on!”

Clary, Izzy, and Simon caught up to us before both Jace and I could pour out of the alley and fall face first into the sidewalk. Repeatedly shaking my head wasn’t clearing it anymore. We turned to stumble in the direction of the loft though, Jace always being quick with directions.

The subtle burning in my arm gradually became a stabbing inferno, “I hate demons.” It couldn’t be good that the pain was burning and numbing at the same time with each passing second. Unless Jace’s healing runic abilities were just that good even after he’d had a few drinks. Which was doubtful.

“And here I thought you were trying to befriend that first one by shoving your arrow into its eye. How I would have made friends,” Jace quipped sarcastically, making me roll my eyes at him. I’d do more, but he was mostly holding me up so I let it slide. This time. 

When Magnus asks, I won’t hesitate to agree that this was their fault.  
The whole evening.  
All of it.

The nape of my neck to the bottom of my left elbow throbbed, making my everything spin and tilt. My body felt heavy from blood loss and possibly venom. Jace was still keyed up which allowed me to stay upright and semi-conscious. I tried sending calm energy through the bond. It wouldn’t do much for him until I am healed but it was always worth trying. I could feel Jace pull the gear away from my arm to apply an _amissio_ and _iratze_ mumbling, “Stop smiling like that. It’s freaky.”

“Just thinking.” I sighed, tilting my head to the right so he has more space to draw the marks.

He snorted derisively when Izzy stated, “About Magnus.”

My answer wasn’t much more than an annoyed noise. Jace suddenly pulled my good arm around his shoulder and started walking again.

It was nights like tonight that resulted in me wanting to strangle my family after everyone was safe, clean, and healed. The only thing stopping me was how much I love them. I just had to remember that. And to keep breathing. Then I could finally cuddle up with Magnus.

By the Angel, I just wanted to go home.

* * *

**The Institute: seven hours earlier.**

_And if you're standing on the ledge  
I'll pull you down, put you to bed  
And if you're bleeding from the heart  
I'll come around, and clean it up_

_When we're at the party, we're dancing on tables  
The people are staring like they got a peephole  
"Hey look at the strange breed"_

_They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them, you fuck with me_

I finished cleaning up the last few books from an entire morning of tediously boring research. A bet's a bet though and I had lost. I still think it would have been good practice for Clary to look up the latest demon that was terrorizing New York. She could also use more training, which Jace quickly supported over research. He was always up for training and his favorite sparring partners weren’t around much lately. I seemed to be needed for all sorts of tasks around the Institute and Alec was always running around for the Clave. For many years the hardest one to find in our trio was me. Now it seemed almost impossible to find us all together unless we were on a mission or patrol.

Other than the most recent research task from Idris, it had been a rare calm week with early nights. This meant I would be able to convince everyone to go out for some fun. Even Alec. Jace, Clary, and Magnus were always game for anything. I could see if Simon was free tonight too.

The hardest person to convince was always Alec. If the idea was proposed as an after patrol event, and the ‘your baby sister misses you’ card was perhaps leaned on for good measure, he would be swayed to make a night of it. On route to Alec’s usual hiding place, I heard Clary whining as I passed by the training room’s open door.

“I can’t do that!”

I had to see what stunt Jace was pulling now. Peaking in, I had to muffle my laugh at the scene. Jace was guiding her towards the climbing wall by a rope attached to her waist. Clary went willingly enough, but her wide-eyed doubtful gaze followed the ropes up to the rafter beams that crisscrossed above their heads. The wall started with a simple wooden ladder that quickly ended. After that various differently shaped objects stuck out of the wall all the way up to the lowest beam. From there you could easily use the other beams to get onto higher ones.

He was getting better at teaching her as much as she was at learning. It was more amusing than it probably should have been to watch. His reckless confidence versus her timid ferocity.

“It’s normal Shadowhunter training. Part of the basics,” Jace said, unconcerned as he began to climb. “Half the challenge to it is speed. Then comes the fun part.” Jace stopped before he mentioned the biggest challenge, one Clary wouldn’t be facing today. The higher up you went was one challenge, not hitting all the other beams on the way down was another. 

He looked over his shoulder and assessed her hesitance. What he saw had him backtracking. “For now you should focus on just getting up the wall in general.”

One day she’d see him and Alec goofing off on the highest beam and freak. They were fearless up there.

“Really? So you’re telling me that if Alec or Izzy came in here right now, they wouldn’t blink: just hop on up there with you? No questions asked?”

“Yes. You can ask Izzy yourself now.”

Clary squeaked, whirling around to face me with a shocked expression. Chuckling, I walked over to the ropes, tied one around my waist, and started climbing.

“If I do this, then we go out after patrol tonight. We all have tomorrow off so you can make no excuses.” I looked pointedly at Clary, daring her to argue. I didn’t mind the climb up or the falling. It was the landing that I didn’t enjoy. It was always so jarring after the blissful weightlessness. That free falling feeling was what made it worth practicing. “Jace, you are coming too, and you’re bringing Alec.”

“Pandemonium?” Jace helped to pull me up onto the lowest beam and switched spots so I could move farther down to the center.

“Where else could we convince Alec to go?”

“Fair. Hardtail isn’t for everyone.” He turned his focus back to Clary. She had started to struggle just past the halfway point. He frowned down at her slow progress, trying to suss out what exactly the problem was.

“Did you explain to her how to get up here?”

“You climb. What’s to explain?” I couldn’t help laughing at his confused face. It might just be climbing, but there were easier and harder ways to climb a wall. I called down to her, trying to at least give her the basics. Jace kept looking at me wide eyed, “I never had to really think about it like that. Learning this in Idris was… instinctive.”

“Are you sure?” Clary was finally joining us on the lowest beam. “I am currently feeling the instinct to have not climbed at all.” She had a death grip on mine and Jace’s hands as she carefully glanced down. I couldn’t help smirking at Jace, remembering my first time up here with him. She sounded terrified. “How do I land?”

“The same way you’ve practiced all week.” Jace shrugged easily.

He might be the one with the best fighting skills in our generation, but it seemed he would always lack certain people skills. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. “One of us can go first. You won’t hit the bottom at all, but it helps to have someone down there.”

“Yes, please.” Clary nodded, but didn’t let go of either of us, still staring at the mat below. I peeled her fingers from mine and passed her hand to Jace’s free one.

“Ready?” 

They both nodded. Jace grinning and Clary going white. I grabbed a length of rope near my waist for later. Staring straight ahead I took a deep breath and put my right foot out over nothing. Now, bringing my left foot out to my right as if I were walking calmly down the street, not willingly throwing my body off a beam fifteen feet above the ground.

The feeling of this never got old and never lasted long enough. My stomach flipped as the air rushed past my ears. It was an automatic reaction that I pushed aside to enjoy a momentary floaty feeling. Letting go of my breath slowly, I relaxed every muscle in my body. At the last moment, knowing that the ground would be approaching soon, I pulled on the bit of rope I had gathered earlier. The action tilted my body upright. Bending my knees slightly, I prepared for the impact.

It jolted through my bones, though I knew how to make it seem like nothing after years of practice. Steadying myself with a breath, I finally opened my eyes to see everything back to the way it should be. On solid ground. 

A silent graceful figure was lingering just outside the training room door. “Alec!” 

Clary and Jace were quietly discussing my technique but came to a stop when Alec lazily shuffled through the door.

“Hey Sis.” His small easy smile he saves for just me doesn’t quite reach his eyes. I appreciated the effort though. Alec had been more relaxed and more stressed at the same time lately. Something that I suspect had to do with Magnus and the Clave. He looked up at Clary as he wrapped me in the safe and warm cocoon of his faded black sweater, my chin resting on one of his long arms.

“Alec!” Jace called down to us, making Alec pull away from me so we can look at the two figures balanced above us. “You’re coming to Pandemonium with us tonight.”

“Seriously Jace?” He just chuckled at my glare and focused back on Alec. Neither boy seemed phased by the indignance in my voice, though Clary shared an agreeing look with me.

“I really don’t feel like it. Plus we have patrol and I was going to see Magnus once he was done work tonight...” Alec shook his head, his voice petering out by the end of the sentence.

“He can join us! I’m inviting Simon!” Clary called down. When Alec didn’t look all that impressed she glanced at Jace and shrugged.

“It will be fun Alec, like old times, but better,” I pleaded with him, pulling out all the stops.

“It sounds like it will just be more work for me to keep track of you all.” Alec’s voice rang through the room, despite its defeated air. He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Plus, Magnus is not going to want to go after work. I already asked if he wanted to go out tonight.”

Jace let out a menacing cackle and grinned in a way that didn’t bode well. He had a plan that was most definitely dangerous. “You have to come out tonight if I can land five backflips from this height!”

I schooled my face into a neutral expression that Clary tried to replicate, knowing any reaction would just spur him on. Everyone but Jace quickly did the math, trying to measure the distance and predict the outcome. I had seen him do three cleanly from that height, but five...

He kept postured with a smug smirk high above us. Unsure, I leaned over whispering, “Can he make that?”

My disbelief in his _parabatai_ made Alec give me a miffed look, raising one eyebrow. Smiling mischievously, his eyes brightening this time as he answered, “Clary jumps first.” He paused with dramatic confidence, never once breaking eye contact, “And we’ll head out once Jace is down.”

* * *

**Magnus’ Loft: after the battle.**

_A Motley Crew, a rodeo  
A goddamn zoo, a circus show  
But oh, don't you know how it goes  
We are all walking each other home_

_They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them, you fuck with me_

There was a pressure on my wards that surrounded the building. It had me pausing mid-step in my apothecary. I could feel Alexander and his Shadowhunting crew for sure, but something was off. Something demonic lingered around them. More than just the tang of ichor from their victory. Between that and the fact that he was with company, someone was most likely injured. Hopefully not my Alexander though.

I steadied my nerves. They would have called if it was bad. It was probably just a small amount of extractable demon venom. Nothing to fret about.

I forced myself to breathe deeply.

They were patrolling tonight, but Alexander had texted that they were done and at Pandemonium hours ago. Unless they had encountered something on the way home. 

My body was changing course for the front door before I knew what was happening. It burst open when I was, thankfully, a few paces away from it. The frame screamed in protest as pieces of wood flew in every direction. 

There was a moment of silence, which rarely filled my loft when this group was present. It was almost eerie.

“Boot key,” Simon exclaimed. His eyes widened at either Jace’s show of irrationality or ability, the two often synonymous, in his choice to apparently _kick down my door_. “Sorry, Magnus -”

“Magnus!” Alec started to reach his hand out for me, his eyes unfocused. 

He was being held up by Biscuit and Simon who seemed to be trying to help Izzy as well. She grunted as Alexander pulled them all towards me. His path was blocked by Jace though, still on the floor. My lips twitched upwards at the look Jace was giving me. 

It was a very Alexander look even as he spoke with self-assured triumph, “We made it home.”

Alexander let out a huffing, snorting sound and started listing towards Jace’s form, a poor attempt to help his ridiculous _parabatai_ to his feet. Jace began scrambling to pull himself up by grabbing on the legs surrounding him. Moving with magic enhanced speed, I caught Alexander just as his knees gave out.

“Alexander!” My voice pitched high as he slumped downwards in my arms. His weight was familiar to me and any other time would have been a welcome comfort.

The _parabatai_ answered in slightly slurred unison, “It’s not my leg.” 

Of course. Their _parabatai_ bond was blurring their consciousness again. It was worrying at first. Izzy had reassured me though after the first time I had witnessed such an event. It was not common but not unheard of. The bond opened to enhance their skills and maintain a balanced pair of fighters in the heat of battle. With both Jace and Alec injured, adrenaline was forcing their bond to remain open. Their emotions and sensations looped endlessly between them. They would separate, be Jace and my Alexander soon enough. Healing was the first step for success.

The scent of blood filled the air around us. It was tainted though. There was poison in Alexander's wound that would have been burning its way through his body while they were _en route_. It was a wonder he was conscious and standing. 

I let my magic, a thin blue mist one would hardly notice, brush over him and check for any other wounds. His body tensed then melted against mine as he released a silent sigh that ghosted along my jaw. Alexander’s lips brushed against my neck as a gentle thank you, one mirrored by Jace’s words. The sensation of my magic sweeping through his body to neutralize the poison soothed us. There wasn’t much left as it had been basically flushed out of his system due to blood loss.

I didn’t sense anything else too concerning. Between runes and my magic he would heal. The thought calmed me greatly despite the gruesome sight their blood covered gear made. Alexander would be just fine.

“Magnus.” His lips smiled against my skin. “I missed you.” He tried to wrap his arms around my hips but hissed when the movement aggravated his left arm. “Runes not working.” 

He turned his face and gave me a mischievous look, “Jace is drunk.”

“Am not!” Jace’s indignant tone lost some of its ire as it came from the floor of my doorway. “And the runes worked fine. You’re not bleeding so much.”

I couldn’t help laughing at the sight they made. Tightening my grip on Alexander, I placed a kiss in his messy, sweat soaked hair. He stunk of smoke, leather, and blood due to his ichor soaked gear and wounds. A post-patrol Shadowhunter smell that made my nose itch. Underneath that though was the familiar scent of patchouli that was uniquely him. “I missed you too, Alexander. Come inside so I can round up the rest of our zoo crew.”

Maneuvering Alexander further inside set off a natural routine in the others. A glance at the others told me they were sorting themselves out as best they could. Simon started babbling something about a demon attack after he met up with them at Pandemonium. He struggled to help Clary, Izzy, and Jace all at once. Jace had his head tilted back in Simon’s direction from where he was half sprawled on the floor. The other half of him was being held up by Izzy. Izzy was impeccably stunning as always, but uncharacteristically the hem of her dress was a bit frayed as it was slowly being eaten away by ichor. Her uncoordinated attempts to force Jace upright was what gave away the fact they had gone and had a good time at Pandemonium. Her impression of being uncoordinated had nothing on Jace’s flailing limbs and slanting body. 

It was a task and a half to get everyone inside. Jace was ensuring that he never let go of Clary’s hand as much as Alexander clung to me. They also wanted to keep their _parabatai_ within sight at all times. It was like orchestrating some sort of strange inebriated tango.

By the time we had them situated on the couch, everyone had stumbled their own way in safely too. Clary balanced herself on the arm of the couch beside the _parabatai_ in front of me. 

“Let the Institute know they will get you all back tomorrow.” I snapped my fingers and smirked as my magic sparked in eager anticipation. I tossed just enough magic at the door, warding and moving it to a somewhat stable position until morning. “Now report the injuries.” 

“Simon and I are fine.” Izzy's response was automatic, but tired. “Jace has a concussion, I think.”

With a wave of my hand, magic sparked over both Simon and Izzy. I agreed with her assessment and cleaned them up. 

Simon smiled gratefully and led Izzy away. “We’ll get out of your hair.”

“Sleepwear is where it always is,” I said, snapping my fingers with a flourish to ensure the statement was true.

I arched a brow as Clary awkwardly adjusted herself on the couch’s plush arm, her face pinching with pain. “It’s just my ribs. Both Jace and Izzy put _iratzes_ on me. Rest should mend them the rest of the way. I think Jace has a concussion though?”

“He does.” It’s a surprisingly lucid answer from Alec as he suddenly shifted forward on the couch towards his _parabatai_. 

I quickly pinned him with a wisp of magic. “Jace will be fine, stay put Alexander.” 

He returned my gesture with an eye roll and annoyed sigh, sinking back into the couch.

It was only when the _parabatai_ set to healing each other that I relaxed. This was closer to routine than the panicked frenzy it could have turned into. I looked at Clary, seeing an expression of relief that must have matched my own.

I sighed, “Apparently even going to a club is fatally dangerous these days.”

She chuckled quietly, then we settled in to observe the _parabatai_.

They were usually better off left alone to deal with whatever was going on in their angelic bond. Alec hmphed and took the stele Jace was handing him from his own weapon’s belt. Clary and I could do nothing but watch as the boys manhandled each other. Their practiced motions always left me mesmerized. Alec pushed Jace’s head to the side, pulling at the collar of his gear to place a rune. Their tense shoulders relaxed as they slowly leaned towards one another. They both grimaced. It was that kind of night then. One we had deemed was easiest when we let the _parabatai_ take care of each other when the bond was this ‘loud’.

Both were struggling to accommodate the other’s efforts. Alec was putting a rune on Jace’s neck at the same time Jace concentrated more than usual on applying what was most likely another _amissio_ or _iratze_ rune. Which was slightly shaky.

Clary noticed too and gently brushed the hair from his face to get his attention. “Jace?”

Still kneeling down in front of the _parabatai_ , I made sure to catch both of their gazes. Alec’s eyes were pained but clear when he met mine. Jace attempted to meet mine too but kept blinking and squinting to keep me in focus. He must have hit his head pretty hard.

“Jace, I am going to heal you.” His brows pulled together as I slowly moved my hand towards his head. Healing the mind or anything related was not something done in a snap. At the very least, I could start the process but he would be left with a killer headache. “With runes you should start to feel better again in a few hours. We will have to wake you too. It will take time. Time that you need to spend resting.”

As I suspected, he looked displeased at such orders. I brushed my fingers through his hair and cupped his face in my hands. “We won’t leave your side.”

Jace’s eyes steadily met mine though he seemed a bit dazed still. He reluctantly made a small sound of deference when Alexander minutely tightened their linked hands.

“We promise.” Clary took my place as I lowered my hands to his knees. Leaning forward she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She continued whispering a uniquely them type of comfort, “And I can tell you about that time I saved Simon from a bee.”

The way Clary knew just what to say was adorable. She knew next time Simon pointed out one of his many references Jace didn’t get, Jace could use against him. If only Jace could follow her bribe. “I’m fine. Alec’s been...a bee?” He looked utterly confused. “No. He needs healing.” Jace turned to face Alec again, groping for the now mostly healed arm.

“We’re okay.” Alec pushed back, helping Clary guide Jace’s head to rest in her lap. “Close your eyes.” Something passed between them that finally placated Jace. 

Clary started running her fingers through his hair and quietly recited a light childhood story about Simon being terrorized by a bee. Alec gave Jace’s hand a squeeze then nodded for me to start.

I cleared my mind and channeled my magic into Jace, focusing on finding where I could help most. The story became a low hum. Its rhythm soothing and musical. Alec shifted slightly beside me when he muffled a laugh at Simon’s expense. I made a mental note to ask him to recount the story later. My magic weaved its way through Jace, alleviating as much of the pain as I could, which unsurprisingly was more than he had let on.

Contrary to mundane medicine, I applied enough magic to allow Jace to enter into a deep healing sleep. Glory of magic and all. “Now all he’ll need is more runes in a few hours.”

Alec gripped my hand tighter. “Thank you.” 

The words held so much more. They said _I appreciate you_ and _I understand the sacrifice you’re making_. It also said _I love you_ as clearly as if he had spoken everything aloud. One of the many things that made Alec so beautiful was the sincerity you could see in his eyes. His gorgeous, wonderful, perfect, and weary eyes. It must have been a long day and now it was an even longer night.

“Let’s all head to bed. We will need to apply healing runes to Jace every few hours throughout the night.” I pulled Alec up with me. “We’ll see you in a few?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Magnus.” Jace started to sit up, still a bit unsteady.

Clary sighed and pulled him back to her, the back of her hand brushing against his check. Jace hummed and leaned into it.

Snapping my fingers once, I concealed the night’s damage to my loft and reinforced all my wards and glamours. I will conjure a mean breakfast for them all later this morning, after what Shadowhunters considered to be a decent amount of sleep.

On the far left side of the bed, Izzy and Simon cozily curled together, already in the nightwear I’d conjured for them earlier. 

Their soft snores gifted me a shy smile from Alexander. “I’m sorry we’re crashing here again. And that we needed healing again. I know you wanted to relax since you’ve been so busy.”

“Alexander, no matter what kind of week I am having I will never object to you being here.” _Nor would I ever trade a single moment of it._ “Also, I could have happily created a portal from Pandemonium to the loft, you know?”

He yawned and began emptying his pockets onto his nightstand on the left side of the bed out of habit. It would forever be _his_ side of the bed whether he knew it or not. “It’s only a few blocks.”

“Only a few sober, uninjured blocks.”

His uncommitted snort of a response was all the answer I got. No matter how little energy Alexander had left, he would always have enough to sass people in his own way. It made me smile as we went about our usual routines. Shuffling around the room, plucking the rings off my fingers, and peeling off his gear. 

With a quick wave of my hand and a shrug, any remaining ichor and blood was removed. “It’s too late for showering.”

A small smile twitched his lips upward at my reasoning while changing out of his gear and into loose, overly worn cotton pants. “Thank you. I didn’t really want to leave…” 

The sentence trailed off though I understood. I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek to let him know. He didn’t want to be too far from his _parabatai_ , his siblings, his boyfriend. The word still thrilled us both, especially me when it was accompanied with him blushing. I slipped into the large bed without disturbing its current occupants.

Now changed, Alexander began to pull the blanket back from Simon. He tucked it tighter around Izzy. Once satisfied they wouldn’t be cold, he walked around to the empty side and crawled under the bed covers. His strong body pushed against mine, enveloping me in his protective embrace.

“Your arm is feeling better I see,” I whispered.

“Shush you.” Alexander chuckled and pulled all of us tighter together.

This was a routine now after a hard few days. Everyone falling into one bed or another and melting into a comforting pile of limbs. An unspoken ritual that never failed to summon an all encompassing blissful peace. 

Finally I had Alexander in my arms and our family was safe.

The serene moment cracked when Clary gave a not so quiet yelp, “Jace!”

We both stilled in anticipation. Simon shifted slightly but calmed easily when Izzy’s breathing steadied again. I reached out, entangling our limbs and unleashed a comforting wisp of magic.

Clary’s hushed scolding tone made us both giggle as their footsteps trudge towards us.

“My family is crazy,” I said, incredulous, ending with a resigned chuckle. 

Alec bristled, barely shaking off the exhaustion that had settled on him to rise to their defence. Gently leaning back against Izzy, Alexander’s whole being brightens when my words register. He cuddled us in closer and whispered, “Maybe, but they’re ours.”

_They is my family, they is my family  
They might be crazy, but they is my family  
You can't get to them unless you get through me  
You fuck with them, you fuck with me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
